User blog:Blahbumian/ZT Turns 12. We outlived Club Penguin.
Many of us thought this day would never come. Quite frankly, even I’m a little surprised. Yet, here it is. Today, The Zimmer Twins website turns 12. 12 years ago, today, www.zimmertwins.ca and www.jumeauxzimmer.ca were launched. By the standards of the internet, 12 years is a really long time. Especially in this day and age, where everything is incessantly changing, such a time period can feel like an eternity. When the Mods launched ZT in 2005, there was no such thing as iPhones, social media, ‘selfies’ and YouTube. It really was a completely different world. Back then, kids had to use those old-fashioned cell phones and listen to music through CDs. Oh, the horror. The best part about this is that we (most likely) outlived Club Penguin. For those of you who haven’t heard, Club Penguin is closing down March 29, 2017. The Zimmer Twins, as far as we know, has no plans of closing down. If ZT doesn’t unexpectedly close down within the next two weeks, we will have outlived Club Penguin. Personally, I always expected this to be the case; Disney never cared much for Club Penguin or its users. The second Disney doesn’t need CP anymore, they would close it down. However, this isn’t about who ZT outlived and did not outlive. This is a celebration of ZT’s lengthy history, the remarkable talent of its users and our community’s interminable enjoyment of sharing movies. The exuberant, imaginative movie-making spirit of ZT users lives on timelessly, whether it’s in the old days of March 2005, the riotous rapidly-changing months of 2010 or the quieter, yet more pleasant modern-day ZT. Even if you think ZT is childish and petty (which, let’s be honest; it often is), today is a day to celebrate both the ups and downs on ZT – and the middles, if middles exist. When I first started using ZT, it was a relatively new, yet rapidly-evolving website. Back in 2007, ZT didn’t have as much history or as much identity as it does today. For the most part, it was just curious 8-year-old kids who had decided to make an account on a website they heard about on TeleToon. Movies were full of awful spelling and unintelligible storyline. Stupid and fabricated conflicts were rampant. We were so immature; back on ZT.ca, I once started a conflict over video game preferences. Seriously. Some of these kids stayed for a couple of days, got bored, quit and forgot it ever existed. A few others, like myself, got intensely engaged and stayed for 8 years. The same is true of ZT kids today. Nobody likes 8-year-olds. They can’t spell, they can barely read, they wrangle for no reason and their movies are garbage. Yet, these kids are still the future of ZT, like we were back in our day. Those anti-spammers from last summer who just can’t seem to calm down? That was exactly what we were like 8 years ago. One day, they’ll become older, possibly legendary users who have 10+ must-sees. So, Happy 12th anniversary to all ZT users, and I’m glad we’re doing just fine. Hopefully it stays that way, and let’s anticipate many anniversaries to come! -Blah J Category:Blog posts